A wonderful treatment
by Kisdota-The Freak Gamer
Summary: Take place a few years after Ben 10 AF. Ben and Julie are alone together, so what do two people who've grown to love each other since age 15 do? Rated M for Lemons aka sex, and just in time for Valentine's Day, BenxJulie fic, so Julie haters, go away


**Kisdota: Well here you go, this is my very first Lemon, and it's of Ben and Julie. Let me just say that this is my first time making something like this so I might not be good at it. **

**So how's your Valentine's day, mine sucks, considering I have no one to celebrate it with. Lonely is the life of a freak. For a freak it is a blessing to have friends, but an even bigger blessing to have love.**

**Now this takes place a few years after "Ben 10 Alien Force" when Ben and everyone are 18, cept Kevin who's 19. Please do not be offended by this. **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS OR ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH THEN DON'T READ**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10**

* * *

Ben was at his house getting bandaged by Julie. Ben was hurt from an earlier fight.

Ben Gwen and Kevin were fighting some Forever Knights earlier who were taking some illegal alien tech and a knight had fired his laser towards Ben and Ben was hit.

They were able to win but Ben had gotten his shoulder injured from the laser, Julie heard what happened to Ben and came over to his house to help with his wound.

So here he was at his house, shirt off, on the couch, with Julie applying ointment to his laser burn on the back of his shoulder.

Julie had to admit, Ben looked pretty hot without his shirt on, all that fighting had really given his body quite a muscular build.

"Ben I really wish you would stop getting injured like that", Julie said.

"I'm fine, I was Humungasaur, he's got tough skin", Ben said.

"Still you should be more careful", Julie said wrapping some bandages around him.

"So where are your folks", Julie asked.

"They aren't here, they won't be back for some time, they're out visiting some relatives", Ben said.

Julie stopped suddenly.

"Uh, is something wrong", Ben asked.

"Huh, uh no, it's just, we're alone in your house", Julie said.

"Yeah so", Ben questioned.

"It's just, you and me are alone, with nobody in the house, that doesn't seem to signal something to you", Julie questioned finishing his wrappings.

"Um no, not that I'm aware of", Ben said.

"_Lord, the future hero of hero's"_, Julie thought.

"You know what, why don't I show you what I mean", Julie said.

She pushed Ben on his back on his couch.

"Uhh, Julie what are you dmphphpmmmm-", Ben was saying till Julie put her lips on Ben.

Ben didn't fight back but instead let Julie do what she wanted.

He felt Julie's tongue trying to gain entrance, which he allowed and he felt their tongues dancing with each other as they both laid on the large couch.

Unsubconsciously, Ben's hand reached for the bottom of Julie's skirt and went up to feel her bottom.

"Eekk", Julie suddenly pulled away when she felt Ben's hand.

"Oh man, Julie I'm so sorry", Ben said.

"No, it's OK, you just surprised me", Julie said with her face slightly flushed.

"Julie are you sure we should be doing this, if you want to stop we should do it now because, if we continue, I don't think I'll be able to stop", Ben said.

"It's OK Ben, I want this", Julie said.

Julie then got a playful idea.

"Now Ben, would you mind turning around for a moment", Julie said.

"Uh alright", Ben said turning his head.

"And no peeking", Julie said.

"That's gonna be hard considering what's happening", Ben said.

"Just hold it in", Julie said. Ben kept his back turned, and nothing happened, a minute had passed till Ben started to get concerned.

"Julie", Ben said turning his head, only to see she wasn't there.

"Julie, where are you", Ben questioned.

He took a look around, then he saw on the floor Julie's pink sweater.

He went up to pick it up but then at the entrance of the hallway he saw her white shirt.

He started to feel a bit excited, if her shirts were here, then what was she wearing.

Then hanging on the knob of the door to his room he saw Julie's skirt.

Now he was getting even more excited, his girlfriend was in his room, and her clothing was out here.

He went to open the door to his room, but to his disappointment Julie wasn't in there.

"Julie, where are you", Ben said. He walked into his room, was Julie in another room.

Suddenly he felt someone force him to turn and pushed him onto his bed, he then felt someone get on top of him.

He looked up to see Julie was sitting on top of him wearing nothing but a pink bra and panties, Ben just laid there speechless with wide eyes, mouth a-gape.

"Like what you see", Julie said seductively leaning a bit closer towards his face.

While he was distracted Julie used her feet to remove his pants and kicking them on the floor, leaving him in just his green boxers.

Julie then sat on the bulge on his boxers and felt him poking at her entrance, they both shuddered a bit experiencing this new feeling of feeling each other.

"What's with you and green", Julie asked.

"Well, what's with you and pink", Ben retorted back.

"Well if you don't like it, then I guess I can get rid of it", Julie said seductively reaching behind for the hook on her back.

The bra was about to fall off but she held it in place with her arms, just to tease Ben a bit.

Ben couldn't take the torture, so he got up pushed her back on his bed so that he was now on top of her.

Julie's bra had fallen off in the struggle and she was now topless, she felt a bit flushed, embarrassed that she was nearly naked.

Ben was loving this view he had of two luscious mounds and perky pink nipples in front of him, Ben then started to rub her breast with his hands.

"Mmmmm", Julie reacted loving this feeling.

Ben leaned in and started licking and sucking on Julie's left breast.

"Ah, ahhhh, Ben", Julie huffed out.

Ben loved the reaction he got out of her and used his hand to play with her other nipple.

"Ahhh, AHHHHHHhhh, Ben", Julie said going crazy from this new pleasurable feeling.

Julie used her hand and brought it to the bulge on Bens boxers.

"Ahhh", Ben reacted, nearly biting down when he felt Julie's hand start to rub his hard member.

The two continued to play with each other for a while.

Ben then used his remaining hand to rub her perfectly curved butt.

"Mmmmm", Julie said liking the feeling of Ben's hand on her bottom.

He then removed the last article of clothing on Julie, leaving her completely naked under him.

Ben stopped sucking on Julie breast and took a look down to see Julie's womanhood.

Julie saw Ben looking down at her, she closed her legs and covered her entrance with her hands.

"Julie it's OK", Ben said moving down at her entrance.

Ben spread her legs out and Julie moved her hands away to allow Ben to see her most precious area.

She was a light pink and wet with a small mound of thick hair above her.

Ben brought his fingers and started to feel her entrance.

"mmm, AHHHHH BEN YOU-AAHHHHH", Julie moaned out, she had never felt such pleasure before.

Ben wanted to try something else and inserted his index finger into her and played with her clit.

"AHHHHHhhh BEN", Julie yelled out.

Ben then started to move his finger faster. "AHHHHHHH Ben wait I'm go-AHHHHH", Julie yelled out.

Ben felt his finger get wet with her juices flooding out of her, she had just orgasmed for the first time in her life.

"Mmmm, Ben, that felt so good", Julie said.

"Heh, glad you liked it", Ben said.

She then got up and surprised Ben by pushing him back onto his back.

"Now it's your turn", Julie said.

She grabbed the side of Ben's boxers and pulled them down, now they were both naked on Ben's bed.

Julie stared at Ben's member for a minute, he was pretty big, not incredibly big but pretty big.

She then grabbed Ben's harden member and began to stroke it.

"Ahhh", Ben moaned out starting to feel the similar pleasure Julie felt earlier.

Julie then started to stroke Ben faster.

"Mmm, Julie I'm going to come, AHHHHHHH", Ben yelled coming.

Ben fell back on the bed, feeling tired from the sensation.

"Julie, can you hand me my wallet in my pants", Ben said.

Julie grabbed his wallet and gave it to Ben. Ben reached into his wallet to pull out a small square package.

"Where did you get that", Julie asked.

"Stole it from Kevin", Ben said.

"What, why did he-", Julie was saying.

"Let's not question why Kevin had this", Ben said.

Ben took them condom out of the package and placed on himself.

Julie laid on her back and Ben positioned himself at her entrance above her.

"Are you ready", Ben said. Julie nodded and spread her legs out more, then Ben pushed into Julie, "mmmmAAHHHH", Julie cried out in pain.

"Julie, are you alright", Ben said concerned.

"It's fine Ben, this is normal for girls", Julie said.

Ben then started to slowly move and the pain Julie felt was starting to be replaced with pleasure.

"Ahhh ah ahhhh AHHH BEN", Julie yelled out as Ben started to move faster.

Ben brought both of them up so that he was sitting on his bed and Julie was sitting on his legs and his member with her legs wrapped around his waist for support.

Ben brought his hands on her bottom and moved her up and down, loving this feeling of pleasure with Julie.

"AHHHHH BEN", Julie cried out.

"AHHHH JULIE", Ben cried out as well.

The two finally reached their climax and Ben fell backwards and Julie laid on top of him.

"Julie, I love you", Ben said.

"I love you two Ben", Julie said.

The two then started to kiss each other.

"So, does Kevin have any more of those condoms you stole", Julie asked.

* * *

Kisdota: And there you have it the first Ben and Julie Lemon, be sure to Read and Review. YAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
